


Monaboyd meets Looney Tunes

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Don't Judge Me, Looney Tunes - Freeform, M/M, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-08
Updated: 2005-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes I really worry about myself. :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Monaboyd meets Looney Tunes

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I really worry about myself. :P

 

"Billy, do I look fat?"

"Yes, Dom, you're enormous. I'm going to buy you a little blue jacket and red bow tie and no pants, and I'm going to call you Porky."

"Pillock."

"You asked."

"No, actually, I asked if I look fat. I didn't ask for you to take the piss."

"Aww, poor Dom is sensitive about being chubby."

"Fuck off, Boyd."

"You didn't even notice, did you?"

"Notice what?"

"That I just told you I was going to buy you an outfit that _did not include pants_."

"You really _do_ love me."

"Yes, Dom, I really do."

"So. Little blue jacket, hmm?"

"Aye. And a little red bow tie."

"And no pants?"

"And no pants."

"Okay, Bills."

"Okay what? I can buy you a wee jacket and bowtie?"

"Yeah."

"But no pants?"

"Th-th-that's all, folks!"

"Idiot."


End file.
